SM074: Tough Guy Trials!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis After arriving at Ula'ula Island, Ash participates in his third Grand Trail battle against the Island Kahuna, Nanu. Episode Plot Ash is on a boat, and does push-ups with his Pokémon. Rotom sees they are approaching their destination, Ula'ula Island. Ash was at school when Kukui announced his dream of opening the Alola Pokémon League. Ash and Kiawe were fired up at these news; Mallow noted their passion, while Lana believed the Gym Battle in Kanto motivated Kiawe for the championship. Kukui asked of the class to help out in forming the Pokémon League, even Rotom pledged its support. Thus, Ash is currently sailing to Ula'ula Island, ready to complete its trials. At the island, Jessie admires the Z-Ring, and is anxious to try Mimikyu's Z-Move out. Meowth and James watch her, the latter wishing to try out the Dark-type Z-Move. As Jessie continues posing with the Z-Ring, Mimikyu is fixed at something. Team Rocket notices the twerp and his Pikachu, who are sailing towards the island, but without his allies. With their Z-Crystals, Team Rocket realize this is a perfect opportunity. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket dummies are still in the hideout to fool Bewear. Nanu is walking on the road, yawning and planning to take a nap. Officer Jenny and Oricorio visit him, and the former applauds Nanu for patrolling. Nanu thanks her, but Jenny sees Nanu may also have been planning to take a nap. Nanu denies that and turns the other way around. Nanu goes back to the police station, and is visited by the Alolan Meowth. He feeds them, complaining they do nothing but eat. He plays a bit, ignoring the phone call for a while, but picks it up. Giovanni called Nanu to hear from his "old friend", admitting he was surprised to hear he became an Island King and a police officer. Nanu brushes Giovanni off, who understands the purpose behind Nanu's position, and asks him about the "the Radiant One". Suddenly, Nanu hears someone calling to him, and hangs up. He comes outside, shocked to see his Alolan Meowth clinging to Ash. Poipole shoots out the red sludge, making the Meowth mad and attack it. Poipole dodges and hides behind Pikachu and taunts Meowth. The Meowth become angry and start a fight between everyone. Rotom is shocked at the scene, and asks Poipole who caused the fight, who simply smiles. After the fight is over, Nanu asks Ash if he is okay, and wonders what he thought would happen if Meowth's charms got dirty. Ash ignores that, and asks him if he is Nanu. Nanu denies that, but Kukui told Ash that he'd find the Island King in the police office. Nanu lies that the Island King is his colleague and is patrolling the road. Ash introduces himself, having come to take the Island Challenge. Nanu examines Poipole and Lycanroc, noting those are rare Pokémon. Ash introduces Nanu to Poipole, who smudges the former with the red sludge. Nanu remains silent, but Ash forces Poipole to apologize for that rude behavior. After cleaning themselves up, Nanu's Meowth are still hungry. Nanu asks of Ash to watch over the Meowth until the Island King returns. Ash accepts, and his Pokémon, except Torracat, help to entertain Meowth, even if Meowth actually play with Ash rather than with the toy. After a while, the Meowth fall asleep, leaving Ash nevertheless exhausted. Acerola comes in to greet Nanu, who is not around. Ash greets Acerola, explaining that Nanu is away, for another officer told him this. Acerola smiles, seeing Nanu ran away again, and explains to Ash that Nanu is the only officer working in the police station. Ash is sad to hear he was fooled, but Rotom starts panicking, showing that the picture she took of Acerola's Mimikyu are blurred and dark. Acerola replies that is because Mimikins is a ghost. Regardless, she promises to take Ash to Nanu, and claims despite his look, is a nice guy. She takes Ash to her home, the library, where she reads books to children. Poipole is interested in the books, but stops when it sees an image of a figure, which Acerola describes as "the Radiant One". She explains it is a Pokémon that shines brighter than anything on the world. Ash and Rotom notice Solgaleo and Lunala on the picture. Acerola describes when Alola was formed, it was a dark place, until three bright lights appeared in the sky. The Pokémon emitted light, illuminating the Alola region. They named the brightest one as "the Radiant One", and praised it for its power for generations. She remembers Nanu believed it to be an Ultra Beast. Rotom takes pictures of the book, while Team Rocket overheard the story. Thinking of its power, they want to report this to the boss. Later, Ash feeds Rowlet, while Pikachu and Poipole play with Mimikins. Ash wishes to visit the police office once more, but is stopped by Acerola, who shows Nanu's playtoy, kendama, as a "hostage". Nanu comes in, commenting that Acerola took his playtoy once more. However, he stops when he sees Ash, who wants to challenge him for the Grand Trial. Acerola smiles, as Nanu is annoyed she revealed his identity. Nanu looks at Lycanroc, whom Ash describes as motivated for the trials. Nanu ignores Ash, believing he has to train more, and advises him to return to Melemele Island. Acerola and Mimikins glare at Nanu, thinking he is just lazy not to accept the challenge. Nanu yells at them not to glare him like that, so Acerola suggests to battle Ash in a "pre-trial" and see if he is worthy enough. Nanu grudgingly accepts the offer, which excites Ash. Ash asks Nanu to give him a good fight, who sighs. Ash sends Lycanroc, while Nanu his Krookodile. Nanu is glad, since Krookodile intimidated Lycanroc with its ability. Lycanroc starts off with Tackle, which Krookodile blocks. Nanu is glad, and asks Krookodile to make Lycanroc even angrier. Lycanroc bares its teeth, but Ash asks of it to calm down. Lycanroc uses Rock Throw, but Krookodile slams the rocks away. A big rock nearly falls on Acerola and Ash's Pokémon, but Pikachu uses Iron Tail to crush it. Lycanroc uses Bite, but Krookodile negates the attack, and retaliates with Sand Tomb. Lycanroc is trapped, and gets smudged with Mud-Slap, which causes Lycanroc to become berserk, its eyes turning red. This makes Ash upset, recalling the same situation in his fight with Gladion. Ash asks Lycanroc to calm down, who does not listen and bites Krookodile's arm. Krookodile shakes it off and evades its attack, and disobeys Ash. Nanu notes Lycanroc is not listening to Ash, and asks of Krookodile to remain still. Lycanroc bites Krookodile's arm, while Ash tries to call Lycanroc back. Just as Lycanroc goes to strike, it is blown away by Krookodile's Counter, and is defeated by Crunch. With Nanu having won the battle, Ash visits Lycanroc. He is frustrated about the loss, as Nanu declares he is not ready for his trials, and tells him to return to Melemele Island. Ash refuses, planning on training here and have a rematch with Nanu. Nanu sighs and walks away, letting Ash do as he pleases. Team Rocket report the news of "the Radiant One" to the headquarters. The secretary replies the boss knows about that already, and claims if they want to prove themselves, they need to provide some special info. Jessie is angry at the secretary, while James and Meowth aim to capture Pikachu and give it to the boss. At Acerola's house, Ash finds Lycanroc feeling down. He admits he is also feeling sad, since they couldn't do anything against Nanu, and apologizes. He asks Acerola whether there is a place for training on the island. She thinks they could visit Tapu Bulu, who could help them train, and Rotom points out they met it once. Ash is excited, and gives Lycanroc some food before that training. Nanu plays with kendama, which amazes Meowth, who watch him play. Nanu stops, and grins to have entertained them. Debuts Pokémon *Nanu's Krookodile *Necrozma (Ultra Necrozma; flashback) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Oricorio (Baile Style; JP; US) Gallery Team Rocket is ready for another attempt to capture Pikachu SM074 2.png The Team Rocket dummies are still at the den SM074 3.png The Alolan Meowth are lingering at the police station SM074 4.png Giovanni calls Nanu, his old accomplice SM074 5.png Poipole got Ash and his Pokémon in trouble SM074 6.png Poipole sprayed Nanu with the ink SM074 7.png The Alolan Meowth hug Ash SM074 8.png Acerola meets Ash SM074 9.png Poipole recognizes the figure in the book SM074 10.png Acerola speaks about the Blinding One SM074 11.png Acerola uncovers Nanu's identity SM074 12.png Krookodile deflects Lycanroc's rocks SM074 13.png Lycanroc becomes enraged by its dirty fur SM074 14.png Lycanroc goes full force on Krookodile SM074 15.png Krookodile slams Lycanroc away SM074 16.png Ash is sad about Lycanroc's loss SM074 17.png Lycanroc and Ash aim to uncover more about the former's rage }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi